When race cars are properly aligned on a race track their tires tend to remain on the track even at high speeds when the cars use wind deflection devices such as rear deck spoilers and the like. However, occasionally race cars spin out at high speeds, i.e., they rotate. At the high speeds, say 140 miles per hour and higher, the aerodynamic forces at certain angles during the spin cause the vehicle to lift off of the track leaving the driver with no way of controlling the car. As the car spins the air passing over the hood, roof and rear deck lower the air pressure sufficiently to cause the lifting of the car
Numerous devices have been developed in attempts to overcome this problem but they have met with little or only partial success.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an aerodynamic stabilizer device for increasing the safety of motor vehicles, especially race cars, at high speeds.
Another object of this invention is to provide a device for deflecting the movement of air across the roof of a moving vehicle.